ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Awesome Antics episodes
''Awesome Antics '' is an American hand-drawn animated sketch comedy series produced by Nickelodeon Animation Studio. It was released on November 11, 2016. The show contains 4 seasons with TBD episodes. Episodes Season 1 (2016-2017) #Sonic Meets Rugrats/Ed, Edd 'n Eddy's Diner/Samurai Snoopy - Sonic, during a battle with Dr. Eggman, meets the Rugrats gang. / Ed, Double D. and Eddy open a restaurant. / Snoopy will fight the demon Aku before he's going to the future. #Droopy Phantom/The Powerpuff Smurfs/Heckle and Jeckle the Pokemon Trainers - Danny Phantom and Droopy are trading their personalities. But, he wants to be a canine ghost fighter. / Papa Smurf is making three female Smurfs with super powers to defeat Gargamel and Azrael. / Heckle and Jeckle are going to help Ash Ketchum and Pikachu to catch Pokemon. #Velocity: The Superman Slayer/Gatopardos Universe/Mittens and the Cockroaches - Velocity and Superman are going to fight each other. / Gatopardos the Cheetah will team up with Steven Universe and the Crystal Gems. / Mittens and Princess Sally are going to battle against three certain cockroaches who are driving Merlyn crazy. #Codename: Rocky and Bullwinkle Next Door/Rocket Power Time/Atomic Betty Boop - Rocky and Bullwinkle are becoming new members of the Kids Next Door. / Otto, Twister, Reggie, Sam, Finn and Jake are having fun at skateboarding in the Land of Ooo. / Betty Boop is going to the outer space to become a galactic heroine. #Lucy vs. Kat/Ike and Jerry/Woody the Speedy Woodpecker - Lucy learns the severity of her acts when she is tormented by an alien cat adopted by Linus. / Tom wants Jerry to visit Ike and Squeaky. / Woody Woodpecker becomes the protector of FingerTown. #The Grim Adventures of Foxy and Pounce/Super Johnny Bravo Bros./The Fairly Odd Kaput and Zosky - Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat are meeting Grim Reaper as their new bodyguard. / Johnny Bravo and Luigi are going to rescue Princess Peach from Bowser. / Kaput and Zosky are planning to conquer Dimmsdale and helping Cosmo and Wanda by training. #The Garfield King/Teenage Mutant Ninja Bears/As Told by Gabby - Garfield is becoming the king of Pride Lands. / Yogi Bear and CB Bears are going to the streets to battle against the animal villains. / Ginger is meeting Gabby in Lilliput. #The Acres Kids and the Giant Peach/The Cowardly House/Super Berenstain Bears - The Acres Kids are chased by two criminals named Spiker and Sponge, while traveling on a gigantic, magical peach. / Courage will help the Loud family to stop Katz. / The Berenstain Bears become superheroes. #The Cryptid Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy/T.U.F.F. Popeye/Mr. Peabody's Modern Life - Collin the Speedy Boy is teaming up with the Cryptids. But, he thinks the heroes are friendly monsters. / Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell want Popeye and Olive Oyl to work together and defeat Bluto and D.O.O.M. / Mr. Peabody and Sherman are going to travel Rocko's world. #Spy vs. Spy vs. Breadwinners/Bugs' Clues/Pixie and Dixie and Wile E. Coyote - SwaySway and Buhdeuce will fight Black Spy and White Spy. / Bugs Bunny is going to help Blue and Steve and learn about cartoon logic. / Wile E. Coyote tries to catch Pixie and Dixie. #Mordecai and Rigby the Explorers/Speedy Blue Dog Meets Collin/Sanjay and Craig's Laboratory - TBD #Chipmunk Titans/Avatar: The Last Imaginary Friend/Felix the Cat, Where are You? - TBD #The Legend of Helga/Jonny Quest and Doraemon/Uncle Pink Panther - TBD Season 2 (2017-2018) #Adventure Time in Narnia/Hokey and Pokey: Alien Animal Forces/The Marvelous Misadventures of Heathcliff - TBD #Eric, Claire, Phineas, and Ferb/Occhi Ratatouille/AAAHH!!! Real Monsters Inc. - TBD #Little Invader Bill/Flytrap's Little Shops of Horrors/CatDogScratchBite - TBD #Mission Kimpossible/The Loud and Proud Family/Monsters vs Aliens vs Predators - Kim is sent to fight a terrorist./ TBD /The government sends the monster team to fight Xenomorths and Predators which are fighting each other. #Spike and Tyke: Rescue Rangers/SpongeBob's Overwatch/Porky and Jerry - TBD / TBD / Porky Pig is annoyed by Jerry Mouse. #Daffy DuckTales/OK K.O. Let's Be Avengers/TBD - TBD #Mike Buildtom the Knight/Moana in Madagascar/Godzilla: Life on Yoshi's Island - TBD # # # # # # Season 3 (2018-2019) Season 4 (2019) Category:List of episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode list Category:Awesome Antics Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas